


Trouble on the wave rider

by Gwenthelegend



Category: dc legends of tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenthelegend/pseuds/Gwenthelegend
Summary: Sara and Zari are trapped in the engine room with poisonous gas(Bad summery try it if you want)
Relationships: Sara/Ava
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Poison

Zari woke suddenly to the wave riders alarms blaring “Gideon what’s going on?” Asks Zari she got no answer Sara rushes into Zari’s room “the engines have been damaged and Gideons down we need you to fix them before life support fails” the light flicker and go dark Zari grabs a flash light before quickly running to the engine room to assess the situation Zari starts working on the repairs she was almost finished fixing the ship when Sara walked in “I’m almost finished I just need to fix the air filter and Gideon” Zari says moving to open air filter Zari swears under her breath as blue smoke poured out running over towards the door Zari starts the lockdown protocol closing all the air vents before using her totem to keep the poisonous gases from escaping “Sara you need to leave” Zari exclaims “what about you”Sara asks “the gas is poison I’ve already been contaminated” “I’m not leaving you” Sara states firmly as the doors to the engine room seal shut Zari keeps the tornado of air and gas swirling around herself to lessen the chances of Sara becoming poisoned but as the poisonous gas set in Zari could feel herself growing weaker Sara noticed Zari face go pale before quickly jumping forwards and catching her as she collapsed “zari!” Sara calls out “Sara what’s going on?” Sara hears Ava through the coms “there was a gas leak in the engine room Zari put it on lockdown” Sara answers with a grim tone “ we can’t open the doors without infecting the rest of the crew Zari was exposed to most of it you need to find a cure for it Zari collapsed” “ok Sara we’re going to get you out of there what kind of poison was it?” Ava replies “I’m not sure you might find something on it in the library it was in the air filter” Sara replies coughing 

Zari woke with a pounding headache “Sara!” She mutters weakly before coughing violently Sara’s head shoots up “ Zari” She exclaims “ you’re awake the team is trying to find something to keep the poison from spreading do you know what kind of poison we were exposed to”Zari shakily sits up “I’m not sure what kind of poison it was Gideon always told me if there was any sort of blue gas in the filter that it was poisonous and to keep it from spreading” Zari replies before coughing again “did Gideon give you any other details” Sara asks “not that I can remember” Zari says after thinking for a minute the room remained quite other than the sound of Zari or Sara coughing “wait I do remember something!” Zari exclaims suddenly “the poison is only air born for a couple of minutes after its released” “ does that mean we can leave” Sara says “yes it does” Zari stands up and stumbles forwards a couple of steps before falling back onto the ground “I can’t see Sara why can’t I see!?” Sara could very easily tell that Zari was starting to have a panic attack “hey z it’s ok I’m right in front of you listen to my voice” Sara Gently places her hand on Zari shoulder “we’re going to figure this out ok?” Zari nods slightly comforted “Wally I’m going to need you to bring Zari to the med bay” Sara orders through the coms “it seems the poison has effected Zari’s vision” there was a flash of yellow before Wally appeared “Zari I’m going to take you to the med bay ok?” Wally says not wanting to scare Zari before picking her up and running out of the room It was only a minute before Sara hears Wally over the coms “Gideon’s still down what should I do?” Sara was about to reply when she was cut off by Ava “Wally you know the most about machinery can you see if you can fix her Ray can help you, Sara you need to meet me in the med bay you were exposed to the poison and we don’t know what effects it will have” “ I’m on my way” Sara replies she walks slightly unsteadily to the med bay when she enters she sees Ava standing in the middle of the room and Zari sitting in a med bay chair with her legs pulled up to her chest her eyes glossy white “ok so what do we know so far for a cure” Sara asks Ava “so far we haven’t found anything useful about it we’re hoping Gideon will know more” Ava replies “guys I think we’ve gotten Gideon back online “indeed you have mr Palmer” Gideon says “ Gideon what do you know about blue poison gas in the air filter?” Ava asks “if you’re wondering if I have an antidote I do who would you like me to administrate it to Miss sharpe?” Gideon replies “Sara and Zari please will there be any side effects?” Ava says “there is not any known side effects in my data base” a blue light shines over Zari and Sara “Miss Tomaz’s vision should return after she rests” says Gideon “ thanks Gideon if it’s ok with you guys I’m going to sleep in my room” Zari starts getting up “and I can get there on my own” “That’s weird I thought Gideon said they there wasn’t any side effects” Amaya says to Zari with a concerned look on her face “but then why do I keep seeing Behrad?”


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zari is having hallucinations of her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I found it made more sense to split the chapters

It had been a couple days since the poison incident in the engine room but Zari kept seeing Behrad or other people from her past Zari had been talking to Amaya the first time it happened Zari’s vision went dark for a second and then suddenly she was back in 2042 with Behrad “run Zari there coming for us run!” He said and then as quickly as it had happened she was back in her room with Amaya looking at her strangely Amaya “you ok z?” She said “what just happened?” Zari stutters “I’m not sure you eyes were white and your totem was glowing you were shouting” Amaya says with concern in her voice “Im probably just tired” Zari said trying to just brush it off “could you please not tell anyone about this I don’t want to bother them with something that probably won’t happen again” after a short pause Amaya says “I won’t tell them but if it happens again you should tell the rest of the team” it happened again later that day while Zari was in her room by herself there was sudden darkness and then Zari was back in her childhood home The hallucination lasted longer this time and when it was finished Zari had a splitting headache Zari didn’t want the team to think that she was going insane so she decided not to tell anyone and to just ignore it and tried to sleep the next morning Zari was woken to someone knocking loudly on her door “you might as well come in” Zari snapped the doors opened as Amaya walks in “I’m sorry did I wake you?”she asks “ that’s ok what do you need me to fix?” Zari replies “I didn’t come here to have you fix something I wanted to see if you had anymore of those hallucination things” Amaya says before Zari replies much to quickly “nope is that all you need?” “ok…”Amaya says not convinced Zari was telling the truth “but please tell someone if it happens again” “well it won’t” Zari snaps before leaving quickly Zari vision starts going dark around the edges recognizing it as the start of another hallucination Zari runs into the first empty room she sees it was Sara’s room before Zari’s hallucination fully starts she hears someone walking in and then Zari back in the Argus truck but then Zari was suddenly in another memory this time she was with Behrad her memories kept flashing by for what felt like hours before she woke up in a med bay chair with Sara standing by her “Zari your awake!” Sara exclaims “ Sara what am I doing in the med bay” zari asks “ Amaya told us about the hallucinations why did you keep it a secret? Sara says “I didn’t think it was that important” zari mutters “well it was important you still had poison in your system it was causing the hallucinations and was slowly killing you” Sara snaps “ because we don’t know what else the poison has done your going to be off missions and will need to have someone watching you to make sure you don’t lie to us again” Zari nodded “ but I thought Gideon removed the poison?” Zari asks  
“That’s what we thought and that’s also why we’ll need someone to watch you because Gideon can still see trace amounts of the poison in your system not enough to kill you but enough to cause some pretty severe side effects unfortunately there isn’t enough for the cure to be effective but Gideon is working on a way to remove the poison but that could take a couple days” Sara says “so I’m poisoned and you don’t know how to cure me?” Zari states numbly


End file.
